Guardian
by LolliPopLoveChild
Summary: <html><head></head>Dinah and the gang are in for the shock of their lives; there is a new guardian! Fresh from dying, this new guardian is lively and crazy, but her past continues to come back, endangering the lives of everyone. What will they do about it?</html>


Chapter 1

Death

I skipped happily down the sidewalk, towards the woods. It was a relatively warm day, with the occasional chilly wind. The song on my Ipod, "Numb" by Marina and the Diamonds blared through my black ear buds, blocking out the noises of the blaring cars.

My black hair bounced whenever I did, getting played with by the wind occasionally. Eventually, the sidewalk ended, but I continued on into the woods. The large trees loomed over my head, blocking out the bright sunlight, staring at me menacingly. I stopped skipping when I almost fell down because of root. "Shit!" I yelled as I stumbled, my very munched gum flying out of my open mouth. I straightened up, and examined my soiled gum with distaste.

The ear buds had also flown out of ears, the only thing keeping my green Ipod with me was my pocket. I patted my pocket, mentally thanking it. A strange noise stopped me from putting my ear buds back in, so I turned off my little music maker, and stuffed the ear buds in my awesome pocket. It sounded like someone yelled and then going off into a chant or something.

"Weird," I muttered. Probably some weirdo. But despite my growing warning bells, I wanted to poke around and be the nosy little girl I was. Very silently, I crept through the thick woods, to a small patch of land that had no trees. It was covered in thick dead grass, with a few moldy leaves scattered here and there by the wind.

In the center, was a figure in a cloak, chanting in some weird language, his hands going up and down like bird wings. I couldn't see what was in front of him, for I was behind him, with many annoying branches covering my view. _Crap,_ I thought glumly.

As I began to back up, I accidentally stepped on something, and a startled bird flew off into the sky. The man turned around, and his piercing black eyes stared into mine. What scared me the most was that he held some sort of organ in his hand, and his mouth was all bloody.

A scream rose in my throat. "YOU!" he shouted with his thunder deep voice. I scrambled, running as fast as I could away from the man. _That was a really, really bad idea! Crap!_ I heard him behind me, yelling at me to stop. People who yell that are just stupid. Is someone really going to be running from some weirdo, who's got blood all over themselves, and then when they yell, "Stop," you stop, and say, "Yeah? What is it?"?

No. We are going to run the hell away. But I could hear him getting closer and closer, until he reached out and grabbed my jacket. I couldn't slip out of it, and he pushed me to ground.

"Help-!" I yelled, but it was cut short by his hand over my mouth. "Quiet, girl," he hissed. Something glinted in a ray of sunlight, and when my blue eyes traveled to it, I realized he had a bloody knife. And then he brought it down to my chest.

Then next thing I knew, I was floating in darkness. Chains were connected to my arms but it looked like they were actually coming out of my wrists. I tried to move, but couldn't. "Stop," said a powerful voice.

I ceased my useless struggling. Two giant yellow eyes appeared before me. "You are dead," the voice said emotionlessly, "And we are offering you a deal." I choked back a sob. I was dead? No, this wasn't how it was supposed to end! I was going to beat up the school bitch, Kayla.

I was going to devour an entire bottle of nacho cheese! This wasn't fair! What about my parents? What about my little brother? "Do you want this deal or not?" the voice said, irritation creeping into its voice. I wiped away an escaping tear. "Sure," I hiccupped, "What's the d-deal?"

If these eye thingys were going to do the whole you-are-going-to-hell-but-you-don't-have-to-if-you-bring-us-some-souls thing, then I was going to flash them the bird. "The deal," the powerful voice said, "Is that you can either work for us or go to the after life."

I sniffed. "What type of work?" I asked, steadying my wavering voice. "You," the voice said, "Will help others guide lost souls to the afterlife." I thought about it for two seconds.

"Ok," I said, "I'll do your work." I didn't want to go to the afterlife. Then that would really mean I was dead, right? "Good," the voice said, satisfied, "You are assigned to the Mausoleum of Bizenghast. You will be a guardian."

**Eclipse: Hiya! I just found out that there was Bizenghast on this site, so now I MUST write fanfiction! I'm totally obsessed with it! SQUEE!**

**Edaniel: You should be. I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ IT!**

**Marty: *smacks edaniel on the head with a newspaper* Quiet, minion.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
